


The Missing T-Shirt Relocation

by odd_like_an_ood



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_like_an_ood/pseuds/odd_like_an_ood
Summary: This was inspired by a "Shamy Wishlist!" post on @mizriz's Tumblr: "Next up on our Shamy wishlist… Sheldon asnwers the door naked from the waist up because Amy is wearing his Flash shirt! :p (Please TV gods, make this happen!)"First published on FF.net





	The Missing T-Shirt Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a bunch of first times for me: my first TBBT fanfiction, first time publishing something in English (which is not my native language), first time uploading to AO3 (first published on FF.net). So, please, be gentle. 
> 
> This was inspired by a "Shamy Wishlist!" post on @mizriz's Tumblr:
> 
> "Next up on our Shamy wishlist…  
> Sheldon asnwers the door naked from the waist up because Amy is wearing his Flash shirt! :p  
> (Please TV gods, make this happen!)"
> 
> So here goes...

_Knock Knock_

The sound of knocking on the door could be heard in the corridor between apartments 4A and 4B at 2311 Los Robles Avenue.

_Knock Knock_

The persistent knocking was left unanswered for the last three minutes and not one thing indicated that the situation would change anytime soon. The person standing at the door was not deterred, however and continued their knocking.

"Amy? Are you there?" asked Penny, a bit frustrated that no one answered the door yet, even though Amy agreed to meet her ten minutes ago, for a shopping expedition.

Suddenly, the door opened and a shocking picture appeared before Penny's eyes. In front of her stood Sheldon, which wouldn't be shocking by itself, however he was standing before her barefoot and wearing only his partially buttoned khakis which were riding scandalously low on his hips, as his belt was nowhere in sight. He didn't even have a shirt on, showing of his bare chest and surprising musculature.

_Wow. When and where did Sheldon get all these muscles? He wasn't this buff the last time I looked, was he? Is he working out in secret or something? Oh, but Amy, you lucky, lucky girl! Ugh… Okay, I've just grossed myself out. Ewww._

Penny's musings were interrupted by a masculine voice of her friend and neighbour.

"What is it, Penny?" asked Sheldon, sounding quite irritated. You could notice he was not exactly comfortable opening the door in his current state of undress, with his hair all mussed, and Penny wondered what motivated him to abandon his usual dress code.

Still discomforted by her earlier thoughts Penny answered:

"Um, A-Amy was supposed to go shopping with me this morning. We agreed to meet across the hall at ten and it's already 10:15. Is she home? Can I speak with her?"

Sheldon quickly looked behind him into the apartment and turned towards Penny. She noticed that he blushed at this very moment, looking like he would like nothing else but the be somewhere else.

_That's weird._ She thought.

"You can't speak with her, she is currently indisposed" he said, looking at everything but Penny.

"Indisposed? What do you mean? Is she sick?" Penny asked a bit worried, and then tried to see into the apartment in hopes to locate her ailing friend.

"No, she is in excellent health, she just can't come to the door now, she's…" he was suddenly interrupted by the voice of his girlfriend coming out of their bedroom.

"Sheldon, who's at the door? What's taking you so long?" Amy said, coming closer to the door.

Now Penny was even more shocked. Not only did Sheldon open the door half-dressed, now Amy entered the room wearing only his t-shirt. His Flash t-shirt.

_Oh. My. God. Holy crap on a cracker! They must have had…_

She must have said that out loud because Sheldon interrupted her with:

"Do not finish that sentence, Penny" he said, glaring at her. He turned to Amy, his expression softening at once. "It appears you have forgotten that you have agreed to a shopping trip with Penny, she came looking for you" he informed her, smiling slightly.

"Oh my, Bestie, I am so sorry! I got distracted this morning," she looked at Sheldon quickly and grinned, "and absolutely forgot about our shopping trip. Just give me thirty minutes to get ready. I'll be back in a _flash_!" Amy giggled and quickly run back to the bedroom to get ready for a morning full of shopping, leaving behind a smiling and slightly embarrassed Sheldon, as well as a befuddled Penny who was now looking between, still half-dressed, Sheldon and now closed door to the bedroom.

Suddenly, Penny turned around and marched right to her own apartment, closing the door behind her.

_I need a drink. It's too early for this… whatever this is. And how did I miss Sheldon turning into a beefcake?!_


End file.
